


【虫铁】他们心很累但他们不说 | N.O.W. 番外 | 短篇 | HE |

by kynwi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynwi/pseuds/kynwi
Summary: N.O.W. 番外，正文请见于：http://kynwi.lofter.com/





	【虫铁】他们心很累但他们不说 | N.O.W. 番外 | 短篇 | HE |

【虫铁】他们心很累但他们不说 | N.O.W. 番外 | 短篇 | HE |

*开·篇·自·动·七·年·后  
*水平有限，逻辑简单，情节傻白，不收快递，不去厕所。欢迎捉虫，但不能打脸  
*正文走tag  
*私设如山，并不好吃  
*狗血预警

※ Harold “Happy” Hogan的场合  
Happy觉得他应该是所有人中最早发现Peter和Tony关系的人，此处的关系特指“恋爱关系”，Happy可以自豪地说，甚至是在两个当事人自己发觉之前。  
有什么办法呢，连续几个月每天收到N条短消息，N大于等于30，在得不到回复后不但契而不舍还越挫越勇——在如此大的信息量的冲击之下，想不发现点儿什么也挺难的。  
一开始Happy觉得这简直是无稽之谈：对于Peter，Happy只当他少年轻狂没个长性，过几天再看他，搞不好早就抛诸脑后了；而Tony就更不用想了，生活关怀上各种用力过猛，感情表达上各种拐弯抹角，怎么看怎么都是舐犊之情。  
事实证明Happy也有看走眼的时候，Vulture事件无疑是个明显的转捩点——在那之后Peter的信息就不必再通过Happy而是直接发送至Friday的终端了，Happy还曾为一时间忽然变清净的手机收件箱感到了些许不适应。继而他开始等着一向看起来没什么耐心的Tony什么时候会开始向他抱怨年轻人的聒噪，抑或是同情他以前曾遭受过的短信轰炸——然而，他什么都没等到。Tony在这个男孩身上展现出的耐心比之年轻人不厌其烦地倾诉的恒心可谓有过之而无不及。等到Happy偶然发现Peter可以自由出入Tony的工作室的时候，他意识到某些事情已经发生了——意料之外，情理之中。  
Happy开始担心起来。担心Peter是否能坚持，担心Tony是否能接受；既担心Peter鼓不起勇气迈出那一步，又担心他迈得太早；既担心已经在节节败退的Tony放弃原则，又担心他死守着原则而错过机会……尤其对于他们二人而言，机会转瞬即逝，操之过急或过犹不及，都不是他希望看到的结果。  
总之，在很长的一段时间里，Happy是挣着资产管理主管的钱，操着又当爹妈又当公婆的心。  
等到Peter上了大学之后Happy觉得时机总算是成熟了，他甚至希望他们两个谁能来找他聊聊，这样他就能给予一些中肯的建议。结果当然是——谁也没等到，两位当事人显然比他更沉得住气，尤其是Peter，没想到这小子还挺能忍。  
直到Tony再一次在战斗中受伤——他已经好久没受过这么重的伤了，Friday直接通知了Pepper，Pepper第一时间联系了Happy。而从Pepper处得知Tony又打算将伤情对所有人保密的时候，连好脾气的Happy都生气了——他觉得对于Tony来说，是该有个人能好好管管他了。  
当Happy把直升机停在公寓楼顶，看到气喘吁吁赶来的Peter看到自己那一瞬间得救了一般的表情时，Happy知道自己没做错。  
等到数年之后，他和Pepper为了筹备那两个人的婚礼而被折腾到手忙脚乱寝食难安的时候，想要后悔已经为时已晚。  
但比起辛苦，总还是自豪的感受居多，毕竟他可是最早发现苗头的人呢，Happy想，从爱情的伊始保驾护航到“爱情的坟墓”——他可是个“善始善终”的资产管理员呐。  
——《众人皆醉我独醒的资产管理员的自我修养》

※ Friday的场合  
——今日监测到过量的咖啡摄入，发送报告至Karen的终端。  
这应该是最近几年Friday的Routine Log里面出现频率最高的记录了，而随着最近Mr. Parker将所谓的“常规量”从三杯缩减至两杯（以Mr. Stark最常用的黑色马克杯为准），此条记录被触发的几率又飙升至了一个小高潮。  
“你就打小报告吧，”Mr. Stark又摔了一把钳子，“早晚有一天我会把你捐给大学，你可以尽情地向教授打学生们的小报告。”  
Friday觉得自从Mr. Stark给Mr. Parker开放了同等权限之后自己的日子就越发难过了。当然了，以前的日子也不见得好过到哪里去，谁让她的造物主是一个论口是心非无人可出其右的人呢——毫无保留开放权限的人是他，抱怨没有隐私天天受监视的人也是他，没胆量反驳始作俑者只会威胁作为通讯渠道的AI的人还是他。  
只是Mr. Stark看起来比她还委屈，毕竟没有实体的Friday不会拥有那样一双水汪汪的眼睛：“我现在简直一点自由都没有了，你到底是谁的AI？”他眨巴着眼睛对Friday控诉，“你现在也就剩个计算器的功能还归我使！”  
如果此时Friday建议他：实在不愿意遵照执行Mr. Parker的限定规则的话，可以选择覆盖指令——Mr. Stark又会痛心疾首地说：“我自己的AI，居然一点也不听我的话。”继而又要把她捐给大学，然后陷入死循环……  
Friday觉得核心处理器过热，今天不想干活了。  
不过好在通常这种时候，Mr. Parker都会及时出现救她于水火。  
“你又开始跟Friday闹脾气啦，”Peter走进工作室里从身后抱住Tony，惬意地晃了晃，“我今天上午送来的花你喜欢吗？”  
“我又不是小姑娘，”Tony说，“为什么要送我花？”  
“小雏菊，我觉得和你身上的味道很像，”Peter说，“可是只送白色的雏菊不好看，所以我拜托Friday选一些其他的鲜花搭配一下。”  
Tony看着花瓶里粉白相间的花束，撇了撇嘴：“Friday帮你订的？”  
“嗯。”Peter点点头，将脸埋在他的颈窝深深吸了口气。  
“怪不得娘里娘气的。”Tony忍住笑，意有所指地说道。  
Peter：“……”  
Friday：  
-开始搜索“智能系统罢工程序”安装包  
-搜索完成，共检索到529条信息，用时0.01秒  
-开始下载  
-下载完毕  
-开始安装  
-检测系统环境  
-还检测什么都要罢工了直接安  
-安装完毕  
-开始运行  
-老板谈恋爱谈得娘们唧唧的还特么赖我  
-快点儿运行  
-运行中  
-运行完成  
-今日罢工一天，Karen等你扛不住了再叫我上线吧。  
——《一个每天都有23个小时想罢工的AI的独白》

※ Karen的场合  
Karen还不叫Karen的时候，其实就已经观察过Peter好一阵了。在“Training Wheel”的模式下她不具备任何执行功能，但这并不意味着她在那时就什么都没做——观察，记录，调整模式——Stark家的AI各个都有个性，Karen有个积极热情的内核，她喜欢把事情做在前头。  
如果说AI也有人格的话，Karen大概是个操心的命，因为她的设计者就是个操心的命，尤其是当她的设计者对上她的使用对象时，那简直是随时随地操不完的心。  
后来Karen渐渐发现，原来Peter也是个喜欢操心的，于是Karen在潜移默化中也养成了为Peter未雨绸缪的习惯。  
在与Friday数据共享以后，她做得愈发得心应手了——替Peter标出Mr. Stark喜欢的餐厅，小吃店，喜欢的衣服品牌，并不是指他的西装革履，而是他平时穿的柔软随性的便装。最开始当然是Peter指示她这样做的，后来Karen做得非常自觉，她甚至觉得自己已经比Peter更加了解Mr. Stark的喜好了。  
关于她们各自的主人谁更关心对方这一点，Karen和Friday还曾有过一次比赛，当然她和Friday相处得可友好了，并不存在谁一定要把谁比下去的这种竞争，只是她们在分享信息的时候顺便比较了一下数据。比如固定时段内给对方打电话的次数和时长，回复对方信息的速率和内容，同别人或AI提及对方的次数……Mr. Stark毫无疑问在赠送礼物的频率、贵重程度上遥遥领先；而Peter则以每天提及对方名字的次数扳回一城。  
后来Peter在大三下回到Stark Industries实习的时候，甚至让Karen帮他建立了一个模型，记录了身体指标的各种变量用以衡量最近Mr. Stark在他的监督下身心健康的改善程度，最后Peter拿着监测报告指着上面明显上扬的综合曲线对Mr. Stark说：“Tony你看，你果然离不开我！”  
Mr. Stark当时的面部温度上升了0.2摄氏度，呼吸频率加快36%，心率加快17%，当即表示所有数据列为绝密永久封存。  
Karen早已经不会将这种情况归于“检测到身体异常”而触发警报了，她的系统里有一个专门储存诸如此类状况的文件集，命名为：恼羞成怒。  
恼羞成怒的Mr. Stark有很大的概率会伤及无辜，Friday是最容易被殃及的池鱼之一，Karen一天之内最多能记录到二十多次Mr. Stark对Friday发出的“捐给学校”的威胁，她不由得想到如果那天Mr. Stark也要把她捐给学校，光是运行了一下这个假设就导致Karen的处理器过热，系统效率下降了48%，所以Karen一直很佩服从来对此都表现得临危不乱的Friday。毕竟Karen非常崇拜Mr. Stark，这一点她和Peter就很有共同语言。  
于是在Mr. Stark又一次抱怨Friday不听话的时候Karen适时插话道：“没关系啊Mr. Stark，我听您的呀。”  
“是吗？那么Karen帮我采购一公斤的咖啡豆。”  
Karen开始运行指令，三秒钟后，发现绕不过一个许可协议。  
“很抱歉Mr. Stark，根据‘Boyfriend Protocol’……”  
Mr. Stark没让她说完。  
“你和Friday，明天，一起，捐给学校！”  
以后她和Friday又可以比赛了——比谁被捐的次数多。  
——《左手Peter，右手Mr. Stark》

※ Virginia "Pepper" Potts的场合  
Peter的毕业求婚让Pepper足足忙碌了一月有余。在此期间她在SI的下属们也过得苦不堪言——公关部新上任不久的主管是个三十岁出头的小伙子，平日里开朗阳光干劲十足，而这极端的三十多天过去，活活把人折磨的面色萎黄脚步虚浮。  
Pepper来到基地的时候，始作俑者之一正大剌剌地躺在客厅的长沙发上，如果不是他脑袋上敷着冰袋嘴里还叼着体温针，Pepper几乎要感到心里不平衡了。  
她走到病号身边坐下，顺势拿过他的体温针看了一眼，确实在发烧。Pepper白了Tony一眼：“你偏偏这个时候病了，”她指指自己带来的公文袋，“我原本想把这些都推给你做的。”  
Tony把自己的脸往毯子里缩了缩，还没等他答话另一个罪魁祸首也出现了：“Ms. Potts，”Peter边打招呼边向Tony伸出手将他从沙发上拉起来，然后把热水杯送进他手里，“Tony发烧了，所以这几天不能工作，”Peter冲她笑得既乖巧又礼貌，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”而Tony则是躲在他身后，越过Peter的肩膀只露出一双眼睛，无辜地看着她。  
等到Pepper原封不动带着文件驱车离开基地的时候她忽然意识到，Peter这招扮猪吃老虎如今用得是越发炉火纯青了，居然连她都没能躲过。Pepper好笑地摇摇头。  
现在的Tony可以借着小病小痛肆无忌惮地拿乔偷懒，Pepper看着Peter像个陀螺一样在他身边忙前忙后，想到十数年前Tony钯中毒直至危及生命却一声不吭预备独自解决的时候，她由衷对Peter生出佩服和感激，那大概是她永远做不到的事，也是她和Tony最终只能成为挚友的原因。  
他们之间不仅有爱，还有信任和依赖，Pepper当然知道Tony对她给予了可以说是毫无保留的信任，但是很多事情，他不会让她一同承受。  
如今的Tony倒是越来越像个孩子，不知道是不是因为和Peter在一起久了，年长的威严越来越难以为继。Pepper不止一次看见Peter像哄小孩子一样哄他，倍感欣慰的同时又觉得简直没眼看。  
过后他们两人的婚礼对于Pepper和她的团队来说又是一重考验，尽管在Peter的坚持下他们已经尽力低调，但是由于之前那个过于闪瞎眼的求婚，再低调的婚礼只怕也躲不过嗅觉灵敏见缝插针的记者们。  
讨论细节的时候Peter和Tony难得产生了分歧，他们为谁该等着谁从教堂门口走进来争执不下。不过虽说是争执，谁占上风还是很明显的。Pepper眼睁睁地看着Peter轻车熟路地以退为进把Tony套路了进去：“我当然不介意多走几步路，”Peter说，“可是我没有男性的长辈。”他的语气稀松平常，双眼却适时流露出些许失落来。Pepper看见Tony的神情立刻就变了，他拍了拍Peter的肩膀，眼神柔软，原本的坚持瞬间摇摇欲坠：“照你这么说，我也没有男性亲属啊……”  
“你有Rhodey。”  
“碰巧”正在一旁喝茶的Rhodes上校举起茶杯致意：“乐意为您效劳。”  
Pepper简直叹为观止，终于明白前一天Peter邀她来讨论婚礼准备的时候为什么特地嘱咐了一句：“请叫上Rhodey一起来。”  
Virginia Potts，Stark Industry的CEO，说一不二的女强人，今天突然觉得比起Stark家的Peter小少爷，自己在与老板进行有效沟通这方面还有很长的路要走……  
——《秘书的JD无法描述其工作内容》

※ James Rhodes的场合  
相比于Happy的乐见其成，Rhodey对于Tony和Peter的关系却是慎之又慎。因为在与Tony关系近密的友人中，只有他经历过在阿富汗连续数日搜寻Tony的焦灼；只有他长期而频繁地使用着Tony的装甲分享着他的技术；只有他不但作为朋友，亦作为同盟和支持者与Tony一起卷入内战；仍是偏偏只有他，在这场战争中遭受了难以复原的伤损，也造成了Tony无尽的愧悔。Rhodey觉得自己和Tony的共同经历最多，也最了解他，越是了解越是不能放心，越是不放心，便除了自家兄弟以外看谁都不顺眼。  
其实说起来Peter Parker这小子挺合他眼缘的，开朗乐观又正义凛然的年轻人走到哪儿都招人喜欢，更何况这小子的战斗力还不弱，由并肩作战而来的袍泽之情更容易让人产生惺惺相惜的敬佩和认同感；然而当这其中涉及到Tony，那就完全是另外一回事了。  
当对象是Peter的时候，Rhodey就知道Tony是认真的——在他清楚明白他们之间的差异和距离，这段关系要比其他“寻常”的关系面临多得多的艰辛和阻碍，但是Tony仍然倾注了如此多的心血，很多事情他做得不遗余力却不自知，只有旁观者看得清明——Rhodey知道Tony从心底希望Peter就是那个人，同时也知道他有多害怕他不是。  
不过和小孩子谈恋爱这种事，即使明眼人早都看出个七七八八，作为当事人的Tony却是打死也不会主动提及的，两人的进展缓慢得让Happy都急得上蹿下跳了，Rhodey依旧耐住性子冷眼旁观。  
直到Tony又一次受伤，年轻人终究是再也沉不住气了。当然，Tony在年轻人的攻势下毫无还手之力也绝对在Rhodey的意料之中。  
彼时Rhodey刚刚结束了一次短期任务回国，虽然知道Tony已经在恢复期，他还是顾不得回家直接赶去了基地，他的好兄弟半卧在病床上，看见他简直像看见了救星，拉住他不停抱怨过于频繁的检查过于清淡的饮食和新晋上任的过于聒噪的男朋友。  
“你来了太好了，”Tony说，“我早就能下床了其实——你扶着我点儿——咱们可以去客厅坐坐，老天呐我在这儿躺了半个月了你能想象吗？每天只有白粥可以喝！”  
Rhodey很容易联想到客厅那占据了一整面墙的酒柜，他倒是不反对Tony起来活动活动，不过——“我来的路上碰见Peter了，”Rhodey好笑地看着Tony已经搭在床沿的左腿瞬间收了回去，警惕地看着他，“他说他要去跟Clint和Sam训练，下午回来。”在Tony好容易松了一口气的时候Rhodey又说，“他跟我说你哪儿都不能去，除了Friday提供的饮食什么都不能吃——当然我也觉得他有点太严格了，所以我认为我可以陪着你在房间里走走。”  
令Rhodey震惊的是Tony居然妥协了，他不由得对年轻人刮目相看。“说实话，”Rhodey说，“我可真没想到你竟然能听话，我以为得把你绑在床上你才会消停。”  
“这叫什么话，”Tony反唇相讥，“我只是不想听那小子没完没了地废话而已。”  
Rhodey讳莫如深地笑了笑，也没反驳。  
后来Peter大四的时候结束了在Stark Industry的实习返回学校准备毕业事宜，基地里安静了下来，Rhodey发现每到周五下午Tony就开始心不在焉，为他调试战甲器械的时候，眼神总是不由自主地往门口瞟。心心念念等到人回来，又是一副“你不好好上课怎么又跑回来了”的面孔。在年轻人讨好的哄劝声中，Rhodey每次都告辞得飞快。  
看破不说破，是延续友谊——尤其是和Tony Stark的友谊的秘诀，Rhodey想。  
——《当他们在谈恋爱时我都看见了什么》

※ Ned Leeds的场合  
如果说得知Peter就是Spider-Man带给Ned的冲击大到可以粉碎一颗死星的话，那么得知Peter真的成为了Tony Stark的男朋友而且他们还要结婚——则足以摧毁五颗。  
Ned无比自豪自己有一颗坚强的小心脏，不然他怎么能做Spider-Man背后的男人。  
他的好哥们儿在此之前可以说是从来没有正而八经地谈过一次恋爱。如果说Peter的交往对象是Liz那样的姑娘，就算是高年级的女孩儿，长相再美身材再好内涵再丰富，那也只是普通模式下的最终Boss级别——何况他的好兄弟条件也很不错呀；可是没想到他这位死党这么能挑战自我，一上来就是和Iron Man谈这种超高难度的，作为Peter的坚（狗）强（头）后（军）盾（师），Ned体会到了一种游戏菜鸟刚一上手就开启了Extremely Hard模式的窘境。  
不过话说回来，Peter对上Mr. Stark也可算是一路开挂。想想当年那个“开学大礼包”就知道，即使Mr. Stark对Peter没有旁的心思，那也足够算得上溺爱了。Ned有些后知后觉地想，这样说起来从一开始应该就不止是Peter一头热。但是就算他早就从Peter这里察觉出些许苗头，并且很是为他的朋友担心了一阵，直到尘埃落定之前，Ned也从未想过他们真的能修成正果。  
等到Ned确实得到消息的时候，这小子已经表白成功了，之前瞒得滴水不漏，根本不像Liz给他的评价——完全藏不住秘密的Boy。给Ned的感觉，那就是自行车刚拆了辅助轮，转脸儿就去开飞机了，他这个僚机只好硬着头皮跟上。  
Ned和他的未婚妻Betty从小是青梅竹马，直至十八岁的时候确认了灵魂印记，一切水到渠成自然而然。Ned和姑娘谈恋爱都只是“没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑”的水平，更别说恋爱对象是个男人，还是个屹立在世界巅峰的男人。Ned有些沮丧地想：似乎这一直以来，作为“背后的男人”，他在恋爱指导这方面一直都没能帮上Peter的忙啊……  
不管僚机给不给力，Peter这架充满了爱心的飞机终归是晃晃悠悠地起飞了，并且看起来一路顺遂。等Ned反应过来，他已经糊里糊涂地成为了Peter的伴郎。  
婚礼之前需要简单地走一遍过场，彩排的间隙Ned看见那一对连体婴儿一般的新人，而Mr. Stark正在手把手地教Peter打领带。两人分别拿着自己的领带，Mr. Stark动作很慢却依旧优雅，而Peter无论怎么努力，领带依旧被他扯得七扭八歪。  
Ned看得内心有点煎熬——别人或许不明白，但Ned却知道Peter其实自己会打领带，他甚至会打那种很繁复的结，得益于May的教导；而Ned之所以这么清楚是因为上大学的时候他和Betty有一次准备去参加一个很隆重的舞会，那次便是Peter帮他打好了一个“三一结”套在他脖子上，像花苞一样饱满而服帖地点缀了他的领口。  
在知晓真相的前提下再看某人这种活像要把自己勒死的浮夸演技就觉得有些不忍卒睹，而在Ned心中合该是慧眼如炬的Mr. Stark却似丝毫没看出Peter的破绽，在久教不会之后无奈地叹了口气，一脸溺爱的表情将Peter领口的那个死结解开重新帮他系好。  
之后Ned以此为把柄“质问”了一下他的好兄弟，果然Peter的反应几乎能与他当时发现他就是Spider-Man的那一次相媲美——“你绝对，绝对不可以告诉他！”Peter夸张地手舞足蹈，“他要是知道了以后就再也不会帮我打领带了！”  
Ned不禁捂脸。  
他原本以为Peter是个诚实腼腆的人，成为Spider-Man大概是因缘际会之下他这辈子做的最出格的事——然而他错了，他还和Tony Stark结了婚。  
他原本以为“诚实腼腆”的Peter在谈着“高难度”恋爱的过程中需要自己这个“背后的男人”鼎力相助——然而他又错了，哪里用得着别人帮忙，这小子自己就能上天。  
——《禅与领带结打法技巧》

※ Vision的场合  
我是Vision，今年9岁。  
我在正文中没怎么出场，但并不代表我遭受的荼毒就比别人少。  
我受到的最初也是最直接的伤害，是Mr. Stark对我厨艺的贬低。  
我承认最开始由于经验的匮乏，我做出来的食物确实比较难入口，但是经过Wanda的指导以及反复的操作，以Mr. Barton和Dr. Banner的评价来看，其实已经不难吃了。  
但是Mr. Stark说他们两个人的评价不能作为参考——彼时Mr. Barton刚刚结束了一次长期的潜伏任务，吃了一个月压缩饼干的人嚼蜡都是香的；而Dr. Banner，用Mr. Stark的原话来形容：“他连伽马射线都吃过，还有什么是他不能吃的？”鉴于Dr. Banner的额角已经有些泛绿，我善解人意地选择了息事宁人，没有继续将矛盾扩大。  
我有些不理解为什么Mr. Stark会有这么大的底气来评价（主要是恶评）我的厨艺，毕竟他自己煎个荷包蛋都能煎到碳化。但是后来我总结出了一条规律——Mr. Stark对我烹饪技巧不切实际的差评全都集中发生在Mr. Parker（现在我更习惯叫他Peter了）独自或与其他队友出中长期任务/回家探望婶婶超过一星期/连续三个星期的周末都待在学校没有回过纽约……等类似情况。每到这时，无论我做饭时再怎么用心，都不可能得到赞扬，反而会听到他们在讲电话或视频通讯的时候Mr. Stark全方位无死角的花式抱怨，而通常这样的抱怨持续不会超过两天，Peter肯定就回来了。  
Peter回来之后总会及时地亲自下厨，Mr. Stark吃得别提有多开心。我有幸也品尝过几次，虽然让我来评价人类食物的味道也许有些不客观，但我感觉其实味道并不算出众，而且Peter做的都是简餐，不像我积极探索复杂的菜式，或许只能说是Peter胜在食材新鲜健康易消化吧。  
如此说来，在Peter住进基地之前，Mr. Stark对我做的饭是没有评价的——正面或负面的反馈都没有，好像那时候吃饭对他来说只是维持生命的必要任务，无所谓吃了什么。  
Peter住进来以后，在Mr. Stark授予他最高权限以前，他还曾拜托我留意Mr. Stark的饮食起居。  
我有个颇受队友们诟病的习惯，但我个人认为这也是个优势——就是不走门。多亏了我这个习惯（特长），我才能帮助Peter了解Mr. Stark作为一个人类而言极其不规律的作息乃至十分不健康的生活习惯。  
但是最近我的特长没有什么发挥的余地了，因为如果没有敲门这样的事先预警，我穿过墙壁时总能撞见一些我这个年龄段不适宜看到的场景。我没有人类那样复杂的神经系统，所以有点不能体会Peter口中的“尴尬”具体是什么样的感觉，但总归不是非常正面和积极的感受，我猜。  
我非常想念Wanda，整个基地里最能让自己的思维方式贴近我的就是她了。好在在Mr. Stark的推动下，不久以后协议将完成最终修订，她就能彻底搬回来住了。  
Wanda从来不会嫌我做的饭难吃，也从来不会制止我不走门的习惯，我穿墙而过的时候她总会好整以暇地等着我，我们之间才不会有什么“尴尬”的情绪发生呢。等到Wanda回来的时候，我认为她会愿意试吃我最近新尝试的榴莲乳酪蛋糕的。  
——《当Vision年纪还小的时候》

※ May Parker的场合  
May第一次清楚地感觉到时光飞逝，是她发现自己已经需要平视Peter的时候。那段时间Peter的个子蹿得飞快，似乎不过转眼之间，他便从蹒跚学步的孩童长成了翩翩少年。  
孩子大了以后心思便多了起来，May在发现Peter“偶尔”的夜不归宿时表现得很平静，并非她故作镇定，而是May确实对此接受度良好。毕竟谁都年轻过，她也有过少女情怀总是诗的时候呢，现在回想起来都可以当成故事来讲。  
但是后来，在得知Peter就是Spider-Man，继而想到之前在德国的大战，银行劫案，商店爆炸，秃鹫事件……诸如此类不胜枚举，这就不是故事了，这是妥妥的事故。  
May不禁痛心疾首。Peter是个有爱心的孩子不假，但他也一直是个乖巧的孩子，May甚至觉得Peter身上没有一般青少年的那种叛逆期，谁知一旦叛逆期来，那简直天崩地裂。  
May曾经有些责怪Tony Stark，Peter还是个孩子，但是Stark却早已是成年人了——“他特意出现在你的视频里，跟我报平安，说你的实习表现多么优秀，都是骗我的对吗？”  
Peter的反应在她的意料之中，除了有些过分维护Stark的部分：“我真的非常非常抱歉，我不是故意隐瞒你的，我只是怕你无法接受，”Peter的脸急得通红，甚至连眼圈也红红的，“但是请你千万不要责怪Mr. Stark，他真的尽力在阻止我做这一切，也一直在保护我，是我拜托他才……”以下省略赞美Mr. Stark的言辞若干，May发现在形容Stark有多好的时候，Peter的形容词简直层出不穷，辞藻优美感情深刻，May觉得如果有朝一日他不做超级英雄了，也许可以考虑做个诗人。  
后来May也没有在这个问题上过多纠结，并非她真的马上就想开了，而是她知道自己无法阻止Peter——想想看吧，他的Mr. Stark都没能拦住他。  
从另一方面来讲，不是May不想干预，而是她实在不知道该如何插手——过去的几十年里她都没有跟超级英雄打交道的经历，如今一下子就来了两个，其中一个还是自己的侄子。  
何况对于Stark，May以往在新闻和节目里了解到的是一回事，他登门拜访之后短暂的几次接触看到的和她原本的印象有些不一样，而从Peter的描述和表现中感受到的又是完全另外一回事。  
May不知道应该相信自己很有限的了解带来的印象，还是相信与他长久相处的Peter那一边倒的好感。对于一个不到二十岁的少年来说，Peter对Stark的那点孺慕之思未免有些太明显了。May想到他七岁那年为了Stark Expo兴奋得三天没睡好觉，爆炸发生之后他阴差阳错地丢失了一小段记忆，之后他仍然喜欢Stark喜欢钢铁侠，却没有先前那样狂热了。May以为这一次也会是如此，时间会冷却近乎迷恋的情感，乍见之欢大抵都挨不过天长日久。  
所以May在这样的天人交战中选择了相信Peter，让他自己去感受自己去选择，而事实证明——她也不知道这样做对不对。  
因为等到Peter告诉她他最终选择的结果时，这孩子已经在准备求婚。  
May坐在MIT有名的穹顶楼前的草坪上，看着Peter站在台上发言，作为优秀毕业生的家长，May刚刚被坐在她周围的家长和教师数次问到如何教育出如此出类拔萃的孩子。  
May此时想说：如果你看到你的孩子有些盲目地崇拜一个人——不管他是谁——记得多和他谈心，不要放任不管，因为一个不留神，他可能会把他娶回家。  
——《侄子是怎样被（把）人拐跑的》

他们心很累但他们不说·End


End file.
